


[Podfic of] A Suitable Occasion

by exmanhater



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Adrianne Palicki/Katie Cassidy, cross-dressing</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] A Suitable Occasion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Suitable Occasion](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20548) by scintilla10. 



**Download** : [MP3](http://www.exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/A%20Suitable%20Occasion.mp3) (1.63 MB) 

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 3:33

**Streaming:**  



End file.
